mssfandomcom-20200215-history
Mearl's Survivor Series
Welcome to the Mearl's Survivor Series Wiki This Wiki is for Mearl's Survivor Series on Tengaged.com! http://www.tengaged.com/group/4698 Seasons/Winners/Stats Twists Auction Island-''' This season started out with each player receiving money which they could spend at the first tribal for tribal immunity or items that could help their personal games; they could also choose to keep the money. Whoever had the most money left at the time of the merge would receive Individual Immunity as well. This twist not only gave a couple players Immunity Idols, but it also led to a player buying a power which gave him the power to send one member of his tribe over to the other tribe.. Prozach, the tribe member sent over, was unanimously voted out despite performing well in challenges for his new tribe. 'Idol Games- ' Each player started off the game with a clue to a different hidden immunity idol. After a while they were able to see each other clues. MadScientist found 2 idols, but was blindsided holding them both while Lukonia found 5 idols and used them to protect himself for as long as he could. 'Past & Present-' This game featured two different tribes playing very different games: one tribe played with no hidden immunity idols while the tribe started the game with each member holding an idol that was valid until a merge. The idols did not factor into the game. This game also featured an unmerge where the merged tribe was redivided into two tribe and silver coins (voided the vote of a player of your choice) and gold coins (voided a vote against you). 'Idol Wars-' This season featured 11 idols with different powers. The game started off with a challenge that not only determined tribes but also determined who would receive which idol and also left one player without a tribe and they were required to join the tribe that lost the first immunity challenge at tribal council where 2 people were voted out. This season also featured players with the chance to return to the game.... This season also featured ... at the merge instead of playing for immunity necklaces they played for idols that must be used at the next tribal. This meant they could give it away after the votes were cast and make themselves vulnerable. 'Mearl Islands-' At each tribal the winning tribe would send one member of the losing tribe (tribe leader selected who) to join the other tribe and participate in the tribal. This member would receive a one time use idol for that tribal and (unknown to others) would receive a clue to the hidden idol. This member would also get the choice on whether to return back to their tribe or stay with their new tribe. At the first tribal, TylerKeith gave this idol to Caliboy and got blindsided and voted out. At merge it was revealed that there would be no individual immunity necklace, but instead they'd be playing for an idol that can be used through final 5 tribal. '''Redemption Island- This season featured 4 tribes split between new players and second-chancers. 4 previous winnes returned to coach and had a chance to return to the game. During the Survivor Auction one player won the ability to put a Redemption Island into play, and he (01Gohan) chose to do so. All-Stars: Two Worlds-''' This season had 20 returning players and 4 new players divided equally into 4 tribes of 6. There were two different camps and at the first challenge it was revealed that the two camps were not playing against one another, but instead there were two tribes living togeter in each camp and they would face each other. Each camp also had a different twist; one featured the UFO twist where the winning tribe would send one member to the losing tribe's tribal council (person sent over would have a one time use idol) and partake in the tribal, potentially able to be voted out. The other tribe had the Gold coin twist where the winning tribe would receive one gold coin (which voids one tribal council vote) per win. Both losing tribes per camp would face tribal. The first four people voted out per camp would face Redemption Island and attempt to return to the game (one per camp would return). When the two tribes came together they did not face each other, except for one challenge, but instead played two separate merged game. Winners of immunity received a one time use idol, as seen in Idol Wars. Also, anybody voted out in this phase of the game would go to Idol Island where they would receive an idol and play a version of the individual game with the exception that more people would show up to their camp as they were voted out of the main game. Two would return. At the merge, and only one tribe remained, the one-time-use idol twist stayed in effect. '''Battle Royale: This season had 3 prominent Tengaged Hosts compete against each other with 5 of the best players from their respective series on their tribes. They also had a fourth tribe to compete against; Six of Mearl's best returned to face them. The twist was revealed that the two losing tribes would face tribal cuncil together! Everybody started off with some kind of idol, six different idols in all (one for each tribe). At the final 19 the tribes were split up into 3 tribes of 6 (with one person having already left the auction and therefore couldn't get chosen, who would later join a tribe). The merge came at 13 meaning at no point in the season were there only 2 tribes. South Africa: This season featured 17 new players and the winner of the prior season, split up into three tribes. There were no major twists in this season, compared to the previous seasons. However, one twist was that during the tribal stage of the game, any idol found would have to be given to a member of an opposing tribe. Also, at the merge, it was revealed that they would be playing for an Immunity Canoe, which meant they (or a person of their choice) would not visit tribal that night but instead go to Resort Island. The person on Resort Island was safe from the vote, but could not cast a vote themselves. FvF: TBA Records Latest activity Category:Browse